La fórmula de la felicidad
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Un corazón por otro.Un amor por otro.Un intercambio equivalente ¿Por qué siempre nuestros deseos deben costar más que un simple "Bibidi babidi bu"? Porque si todo fuera tan fácil,no sería llamada "realidad",incluso las personas que creemos tienen la vida de ensueño,deben convencerse de que esa es su vida y no lo que han pasado. (Mamoru x Hosoya con posible r18)


¡Hey,hey,hey! Soy Yuusei ¡Un placer conocerlos! Bueno,este no es un fic de free si no de unos de sus seiyuus y de hecho,es como un "spin off" de un fic llamado "Perdiendo el valor" que es Tatsuhisa (seiyuu de Makoto) x Zakki (seiyuu de Haru) (pasen a leerlo,les juro que es una historia jodidamente genial que se encuentra en ff,les pasaría el link pero ff no me deja),donde viene una parte donde dice que Mamoru (seiyuu de Rin) vivía y salía con Hosoya (seiyuu de Sousuke) pero se separaron y,bueno,yo quise hacer una historia de ellos a partir de los indicios que da "Perdiendo el valor" ¡Espero les guste! Y gracias por el apoyo que me puedan brindar,desde un fav o follow hasta un comentario acerca de su impresión de este fic.  
Cualquier duda,queja,aclaración,etc...Será bien recibida.

¡Gracias por todo!

* * *

¿Quién dijo que la felicidad viene en una botella?

Ah, claro, los cuentos de hadas y princesas donde solo basta con que el hada madrina agite su varita un par de veces y listo, un "Vivieron felices por siempre" perfecto pero, por lástima, la realidad dista demasiado de ese mundo fantástico donde se cree que cuando el príncipe rescata a la princesa todo será perfecto. Con tener un hada madrina, tu reloj será asintótico con las doce de la noche o que derrotar al villano bastará.

Lo peor es que suena mejor morir rostizado por un fiero dragón que custodia castillos antes de la cruda realidad.

—Papi ¿Me lees un cuento? —Preguntó el pequeño al de cabellos castaños que parpadeaba un par de veces antes de sonreír como lo hacía en sus presentaciones y asentía agarrando el libro.

Mamoru Miyano no podía ser más feliz.

Tenía un hijo que adoraba locamente a pesar de que le dijeron que era estéril, una bella esposa que le amaba, una bonita casa y su carrera como seiyuu y cantante destellaba, no podía pedir nada más. O eso quería pensar cada vez que se repetía ese mantra tratando de engañarse.

En realidad había algo instalado en su pecho que le gritaba que por más que se viera al espejo y sonriera diciéndose eso, siempre habría una espinita que le impediría creerse su felicidad por completo.

— ¿Estás listo, campeón? —El pequeño asintió con emoción ya que sabía que a la mitad de la historia su padre siempre terminaba divagando, murmurando cosas y al final le daba por contarle una anécdota de su trabajo, como cuando le dio voz al príncipe de una nación que quería la piedra filosofal para ser rey aunque últimamente le contaba sobre ese anime de nadadores donde interpretaba al amigo llorón que siempre se mostraba enojado cuando en realidad era una persona sensible.

— ¡Cuéntame sobre Rin! —Exclamó el niño con emoción— ¡Ya casi la segunda temporada! ¿No estás emocionado? —Mamoru rio ante la emoción que su hijo profesaba al anime que comenzó a ver solo porque él le daba voz a uno de los protagonistas de la historia, eso le conmovió porque a su hijo le gustaba Rin tanto como a él.

—Bien pero no quiero que le digas a mamá nada ¿Trato? —Mamoru guiñó un ojo a su hijo a modo de complicidad, cosa que le hizo reír antes de asentir con emoción y abrazar su oso de peluche para escuchar con atención una de sus varias anécdotas.

— ¡Cuenta una donde Tatsuhisa-san molesta a Nobunaga-san y Tsubasa-niisan le hace burla! —Miyano rio un poco más al recordar aquellas varias aventuras donde entre los cuatro molestaban al pobre Nobunaga que se ponía rojo cada que le gastaban bromas acerca de su relación con el cantante de Oldcodex.

—Entonces te contaré de cuando Nobunaga-kun se puso rojo porque le dijimos que amaba a Tatsuhisa-kun—Y de tal manera, el artista comenzó con su relato de uno de sus días de grabación en el que las bromas estuvieron muy presentes.

Una vez dormido su hijo, sonrió y fue a su estudio donde estaban listos los papeles acerca del llamado para comenzar a grabar la segunda temporada de Free!, esta vez con dos nuevos actores de voz que serían esenciales para el Samezuka, Miyano sonrió ante eso ya que dejaría de ser la burla de sus amigos al ser el único sin equipo (porque Nitori casi no estaba).

Se sentó cómodamente para comenzar a revisar la hora y la fecha, aunque no pudo ni llegar a la segunda hoja por el impacto que se llevó al llegar a la asignación de roles.

 **Nanase Haruka-** Shimazaki Nobunaga.

 **Tachibana Makoto-** Suzuki Tatsuhisa.

 **Hazuki Nagisa-** Tsubasa Yonaga.

 **Ryuugazaki Rei-** Hirakawa Daisuke.

 **Matsuoka Rin-** Miyano Mamoru.

 **Nitori Aiichirou-** Miyata Kouki.

 **Mikoshiba Momotarou-** Suzumura Keniichi.

 **Yamazaki Sousuke-** Hosoya Yoshimasa.

Después de ese último nombre no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse a cuadros y abrir la boca, leyendo superficialmente el resto de hojas que ya no importaban nada. No es que Hosoya le cayera mal o algo, al contrario, ya habían trabajado antes en otros animes como Jewelpet, Chihayafuru, y eso solo por poner unos ejemplos pero cada vez que veía la lista de seiyuus y encontraba su nombre su corazón daba un vuelco en su pecho, su respiración se cortaba y su realidad dejaba de tener sentido por unos momentos.

Para su triste suerte, el llamado era al día siguiente. No tenía tiempo para prepararse mentalmente como en ocasiones anteriores…Esa situación apestaba. Siempre que le veía, venían esos recuerdos que quería enterrar muy profundo en su mente para fingir que no existían y así, poder fingir que no dolía.

Dejó las hojas en su escritorio para ir a su cama a dormir, necesitaba un buen descanso lleno de soledad que le despejaría su mente así que fue a su recámara donde su esposa dormía plácidamente en su cama, agradeciendo profundamente que esa noche ella quisiera que ambos durmieran en sus propias camas, así al menos en sueños podría dejar de ser "Mamoru Miyano, el heterosexual y feliz seiyuu con una vida de ensueño" para ser solo "Mamoru Miyano, el bisexual hombre que tuvo que sacrificar su corazón para obtener su sueño".

Suspiró con dolor antes de acostarse y recordar con una sonrisa cuando a su hijo le contó acerca de Ling Yao, pensando que aquí el principio de equivalencia le valía. No obtienes algo a cambio de nada. Sí, él y Hosoya más que nadie en el mundo lo sabían.

El precio a pagar por una vida siempre es caro.

Un corazón por otro.

Un amor por otro.

Un intercambio equivalente.

Con esa premisa en la cabeza por fin cerró sus ojos para poder apagar por un momento la realidad que venía a restregarle en la cara que detrás de esa sonrisa que conmocionaba las cámaras se encontraba ese mojado rostro lleno de dolor al partir aquella noche de primavera de su departamento.


End file.
